As smart phones become increasingly popular, some non-traditional services, such as a background service and an instant messaging service featured by a small data packet and a long data packet inter-arrival time are becoming increasingly prevalent.
When such relatively isolated small data packet arrives, a user equipment (0) is usually in a radio resource control protocol (Radio Resource Control, RRC) connection release state (i.e., idle state) or RRC connection setup but out of synchronization state, because there is no data transmission for a long time, and therefore, when there is data to be sent, the UE needs to perform a random access process and complete uplink synchronization first, and then perform data transmission; in order not to repeat the above process every time there is data transmission subsequently, a physical layer radio resource configured by a network side for the UE are usually acquired through an RRC connection setup/reconfiguration process, so as to perform subsequent uplink transmission according to the physical layer radio resource configured by the network side.
It can be seen that, since the physical layer radio resource configured by the network side for the UE to perform uplink transmission are acquired through the RRC connection setup/reconfiguration process, every time the UE performs service data transmission, a long delay is thus caused, and the transmission efficiency is greatly reduced.